criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
If Death Could Speak...
If Death Could Speak... is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 5th case of the game. It is the fifth one to take place in Hazardous Banks, a district of Selium and it is a final case of a district. Plot As the whole team was in the hospital, celebrating Madison's recovery, Dionisio suddenly got a phone call from a mysterious person telling him that they hope that he and his team won't party too hard as another body will drop dead soon. Understanding that the mysterious person made a reference to a deputy mayor, Dionisio pointed finger at Hades, telling him that he and the player need to go to the FIC's safe-house ASAP and save deputy mayor. Willow gave the team a coordinates and they set off to the safe-house. Following their arrival, they noticed that a hard steel door were exploded by some sort of explosive, making Hades to get the gun in his hand and go inside. Followed by the player, they entered a dark and cold room. On the player's suggestion Hades turned on the flashlight on his gun to make a light before they start to look around for the deputy mayor. After some moments the team notices strange dummy on the floor and how they approached it, the smell of a dead body started to get stronger, until they didn't got a full view of lifeless body of FIC's agent Leonard Sins, laying on the floor as his eyeballs were missing, making his holes to slowly bleed and his mouth, sewed like on a doll, making a strange and sick symbolic but with deputy mayor no where to be seen. Hades just watched the body with a feeling of disgust before getting back in reality as the player found a calculator that belonged to Xavier Grant, the landlord the team the team met back in wolf's case. As the team started to expand their investigation they soon found that the victim became close with Pete As, drug deal that he and the player put into temporary custody earlier this day, but as well that he established a decent contact with a historian Violetta Greens that the team met while investigation a cold case of . After the autopsy, Gertrude informed the team that while autopsying the body, Sam accidentally kicked the table and knocked over the toxic substance on Leonard's body, destroying some of the sounds but still helped in revealing an interesting GMO bacteria that Selium's Science Institute created. She revealed that the bacteria could not be seen unless on them are spilled a toxic material that acts as their food. In hurry, Hades asked her to just pass to the point, on what she rolled her eyes and said that the bacteria causes a skin to be itchy and eventually the person would create an extremely painful rash and that sadly it could be transferred from person to a person by touch, but how victim didn't have any rashes, she concluded that the killer have the bacteria in themselves that would be recognized by the extreme rash on their body, but also that the killer used supremely thin wire to strange the victim, but that moth are sewed after his death. As well, she informed the team that the eyes are cut out by a pocket knife with diamond blade. Shortly after, Hades and the player were ready to recap the case, but they decided that they should not relax too much as deputy mayor is still missing While ding a casual recap while observing around them they soon heard a loudly said "BOMB" before FIC's car nearby exploded and flames started to eat the entire car. Seeing the smoke and the fire, Hades and the player quickly found a fire hydrant with a hose and quickly tuned the fire down before approaching the car to inspect it closer. They quickly found that the exploded car belong to the victim, but as well finding a backpack that belong to Austin McAustin, a suspected criminal the team met on the very beginning. They soon found that Leonard was in a secret relationship with Violetta who needed to end because of his risky job. They also (per Milo) found that Xavier almost killed the victim, on what Xavier replied that the victim caught him how he illegally claimed some lands in the desert. After receiving a strange black latter the team opened it and read aloud, they found that the message is from the killer and that is they want to see deputy mayor alive they should hurry and return to the safe-house, what they did. Slamming inside the team quickly started to search around, eventually finding a tied deputy mayor who was so happy to see the player's face. Inside they also found a drug package, making the team to also speak to Pete who said that the victim had a secret addiction to drugs and that the real reason why he is free is because of his lust for drugs. By returning to the station, the team was approached by Dionisio who wanted to know the progress of the investigation, but while giving the report a group of FIC agents approached and said that that they received a tip that they are masterminds of Leonard's murder. With their arrival, Hades was ready for a fight with agents but Dionisio stopped him, wanting to deal with agents and offering himself as a policy that they aren't involved in murder. Agents accepted his offer before taking him into the custody and saying that the team have 6 hours to find the real killer or the whole unit will face a severe punishments. With Dionisio in the custody the team decide to back and search the remains of the victims car, eventually finding a victim's half burn diary describing his childhood with Seth and how Seth was a problematic kid. Seth said that the team need to quiet about that because his whole career can be destroyed and that he wanted the same from the victim. They also discovered that Austin was involved with a mysterious murder of his partner and that the victim was very convinced that he committed an act of murder. As the time almost run out, the team finally had enough evidence to arrest Leonard's killer who end up to be Violetta. She denied any crime, saying that she isn't capable of murdering anyone, but as Hades then pointed all the evidence against her she just screamed of boredom, saying that she can't handle this game anymore. She then confessed that she did killed Leonard but that it was his fault at the first place. On Hades question how, she replied that he was supposed to be silent and let The Serpentinum to spread their influence, and that he was supposed to be the connected, a propaganda machine for them. She then explained that he didn't want to do this anymore and decided to back on the normal side of the law. With a loud sigh she said that Leonard thought that he could've go alone against all, but that he didn't realized his opponent is not a criminal but the most powerful elite of The Neo-Americas. Hitting a table she said that Leonard had plan to tell everything to deputy mayor who would raise a high guard against then and that she and her master couldn't let that to happen. She also noted that after her master heard of the disloyalty and rebellion of Leonard they wanted him dead at all costs. Explaining how she stormed inside and locked deputy mayor away, as well as setting the machine to slowly strange him as she used the snake dagger to remove him eyes, making a symbolic to stop him from seeing the truth and then sewing his mouth to make a symbolic that he needed to keep his mouth shut and not to try to oppose them. As Hades went to handcuffs her she back away, pulling out the gun, saying that they will go no where, making Hades to do the same. She then laughed and said that he don't have a courage to shoot, otherwise he would've already do that. Hades the went t pull a trigger, but a clear shot from the unknown direction hit Violetta's arm, making her to drop the gun. He quickly cuffed and with the layer quickly went o the FIC's HQ where they gave Violetta to the enforcers, demanding Dionisio in return. FIC then released Dionisio and they were ready to head to their headquarters. Upon arriving there, on the table was just one note, the note saying that all this is the beginning of the game of a snake and a frog before Seth approached the team asking them for an urgent talk. Seth then told them that he received a weird letter with a snake and snowflake symbol on it in which was said that by the map from Jupiter Occulet and plans from Nicola Astruc, Hazardous Banks are supposed to be a a radioactive field in matter of day but now that when they all know for The Serpentinum they will need to seed up the process in the plan of reincarnation of the city. Hades asked him if there s stated something more on what he said that is just an address of the safe-house. The team then quickly went there and found a iron cabinet with a radioactive sign on it. After opening, they found a bright green liquid in the glass tube. They then sent it to Milo who, after analyzes was frighten by the results. He explained that the liquid is a modified version of Osmionyx, a substance that he personally created for a human genetic evolutionary project but canceled it because of his highly destructive and radioactive behavior. Once again Hades got disgusted by his past, but still asked his if there is something more. He nodded and said that Xavier's saliva was all over it. Not wanting to question more, they went to Xavier for the answer. Blushing, he said that he was informed by a person in a dark clothes approached him and offered a big amount of money if he transfer the tube to the location given by a cellphone, but that the message also stated that the tube should be licked but that he didn't care as long as he would get the money. The team then asked him where is the cellphone, he headed them a trashbag and wished them a good luck in searching before going away. After searching though trash they found a cellphone, brutally smashed. Using her magic, Willow managed to fix the phone and revive the message and contact who sent it. She then explained that the contact coming from prison facility, precisely from Nicola. They, once again, visited the prison and approached Nicola for an explanation. He just laughed at their face, saying that The Serpentinum's leader chose him to be a connection between this least effected district and the Licentia Valley and that by his order Xavier already planted an Osmionyx bomb. He then said that if the team set him up a lower sentence he will reveal where they can stop a bomb. After a bit of thinking, Hades accepted as Nicola headed them a map with a parking lot, a spot there the victim car is They quickly went there to find the bomb. After searching around they discovered a bomb that the player defused. In order to be sure that the bomb is dead they sent it to Milo who confirmed the bomb's demise, but also revealed that on the bomb is something that he can't still explain. In the meantime, Madison recovered and returned to the headquarters, making Willow to tightly hug her but then Lorenzo entered and apologized for breaking the reunion moment, but then he asked the player for a small talk about the personal matter. He said that while visiting a museum he bumped into a strange man and while doing that lost his wallet, explaining that inside was a very important card. Madison smiled and said that they will find it and that he don't need to worry about that. They returned to the museum, eventually finding a lost & found box with a wallet inside. Wanting to be sure that it belong to Lorenzo, the team looked inside, finding a shining blue card that they sent to Willow. She discovered that the card is a security card of White Desert's Prison Facility guard Jordan Hawks. Confused and concerned, the team went to find Jordan to ask him about the card. After some time, the team found him and headed the card, asking him what his card doing in Lorenzo's wallet, on what he explained that Lorenzo is his friend he decided to visit because he had a vocation. He then said that he also came to here to speak with the unit about the threat that is threatening his district and asked if they could go to check that out as soon is possible. They then return the the headquarters with Jordan and headed the wallet back to Lorenzo and explaining the thing with the card. He then thanked the team and left outside with him. Days later, as the team was in the headquarters, Dionisio entered holding a message with a snake symbol. After opening the letter, Dionisio read that The Leader is not happy with their success and even less happier with a disobedience from Nicola, but that they don't care for that district now as they will soon achieve a domination with Plan Reincarnation and that the right spot the start it will be an already suffering district. Madison then said that the only district who is still suffering is probably White Desert because they are still under the heavy nuclear winter. Then, she connected it to the fact that Jordan told the team that a threat is awaken int hat district. With a sigh, Dionisio told them that she might be right but that the place is dangerous but that they need to go there. Grabbing her gun, Madison smirked as she grabbed the door knob, asking the player if they are ready to a winter adventure. Summary 'Victim' * Leonard Sins (Found strangled in the safehouse, his eyes missing and his mouth sewed) 'Murder Weapon' * Strangulation 'Killer' * Violetta Greens Suspects XGrantC5WoH.png|Xavier Grant PAsC5WoH.png|Pete As VGreensC5WoH.png|Violetta Greens AMcAustinC5WoH.png|Austin McAustin SRunesC5WoH.png|Seth Runes Quasi-Suspect(s) NAstrucQC5WoH.png|Nicola Astruc LFangQC5WoH.png|Lorenzo Fang JHawksQWoH.png|Jordan Hawks Killer's Profile * The Killer reads Time Heroes. * The Killer has a rash. * The Killer eats steak. * The Killer is 6'0" * The Killer wears a fur. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate FIC Safehouse (Clues: Victim's Body, Calculator, Note; Victim identified: Leonard Sins) *Examine Calculator (Result: X GRANT; New Suspect: Xavier Grant) *Examine Note (Result: Quote) *Speak to Xavier Grant about his visiting to the FIC's safehouse (New Crime Scene: Museum of Monsters) *Investigate Museum of Monsters (Clues: Faded Ticket, Jacket) *Examine Faded Ticket (Result: Ticket) *Examine Ticket (Result: P AS; New Suspect: Pete As) *Examine Jacket (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Violetta Greens) *Question Pete As about the victim *Speak to Violetta Greens *Analyze Quote (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads Time Heroes) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a rash) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Car (Clues: Bomb Parts, Backpack, Broken Glass, Torn Photo) *Examine Bomb Parts (Result: Bomb) *Examine Backpack (Result: Pictures) *Examine Pictures (Result: Austin's Picture; New Suspect: Austin McAustin) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Glass) *Examine Torn Phptp (Result: Photo) *Ask Violetta about the relationship between her and the victim (Profile Updated: Violetta reads Time Heroes) *Question Austin about his backpack on the murder scene (Profile Updated: Austin reads Time Heroes) *Analyze Bomb (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats steak) *Analyze Glass (06:00:00) *Question Xavier about his attempt to poison the victim (Profile Updated: Xavier reads Time Heroes; New Crime Scene: Spy Machines) *Investigate Spy Machines (Clues: Seth Runes, Drug Packages; New Suspect: Seth Runes) *Question Seth about the kidnapping *Examine Drug Packages (Result: Drug) *Analyze Drug (09:00:00) *Ask Pete about the drug in the FIC's safe-house (Profile Update: Pete reads Time Heroes and eats steak; Xavier eats steak) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Trunk (Clues: Half-burn Book, Metal Box) *Examine Half-burn Book (Result: Victim's Diary) *Examine Metal Box (Result: Opened Box) *Examine Opened Box (Result: Classified Documents) *Analyze Victim's Diary (06:00:00) *Analyze Classified Documents (06:00:00) *Question Seth about his childhood with the victim (Profile Updated: Seth reads Time Heroes and eats steak; Violetta eats steak) *See why Austin never mentioned his previous experience with the victim (Profile Updated: Austin eats steak; New Crime Scene: Stairs) *Investigate Stairs (Clues: Broken Pieces, Broken CCTV) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Torture Machine) *Examine Broken CCTV (Result: CCTV) *Analyze Torture Machine (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears fur) *Analyze CCTV (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is 6 feet tall) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to All That Toxic Beginning 5! (1 star) All That Toxic Beginning 5 *See what Seth wants to tell you *Investigate FIC Safehouse (Clues: Iron Cabinet) *Examine Iron Cabinet (Result: Strange Tube) *Analyze Strange Tube (06:00:00) *Question Xavier about his saliva on Osmionyx tube (Reward: Burger; New Clues: Trashbag) *Examine Trashbag (Result: Smashed Cellphone) *Analyze Destroyed Cellphone (06:00:00) *Visit Nicola and question him about the discovery *Investigate Victim's Car (Clues: Bomb) *Examine Bomb Result: (Defused Bomb) *Analyze Defused Bomb (03:00:00) *See what Lorenzo wants to tell you *Investigate Museum of Monsters (Clues: Lost & Found Box) *Examine Lost & Found Box (Result: WalletCard) *Analyze Strange Card (03:00:00) *Give Card to Jordan Hawks (Reward: Winter Robe) *Return wallet to Lorenzo (Reward: 2 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! (in White Desert) Navigation Category:All Fanamde Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:Hazardous Banks